


Not your own

by AndWeShallBeDamned



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I hate tagging, Nothing major though, Other, Spoilers, Suicide, s4e2, this is supposed to be angsty and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeShallBeDamned/pseuds/AndWeShallBeDamned
Summary: The first time he heard those words, he was suprised. Now he repeats them over and over to himself or anyone else who needs it."Your life is not your own."OrThe one where we see how Sherlock knew what to tell 'Faith'. when she wanted to commit suicide.





	

He felt warm, comfortable, peaceful even. There weren’t thoughts racing through his head at a thousand miles an hour, it was quiet, it was nice. It almost felt normal, except for the drugs in his veins of course, but he was too far gone to notice that. He heard a faint noise of a door opening, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes to see what was going on. Huh, he couldn’t open his eyes, actually, he couldn’t move anything at all. Was he dying? Is this what it feels like? He didn’t know, but he wouldn’t mind going, he’s had a life. Not a good life, but a life. The noises were coming closer, he heard another door opening, and then a loud gasp. He knew that gasp, he just couldn’t remember who it belonged to. Was it Mycroft’s? No, it was far more powerful, it had to be John’s. oh no, John, he was here. He would never let him go… he felt his big hands grab him and shake him from side to side, he was screaming a name, he was screaming his name. that’s the last thing he remembered before he blacked out, a note slipping from his hand.  
Next he knew he woke up to the sound of beeping, it smelled like a hospital. He opened his eyes and confirmed that he was indeed in a hospital. There was someone sitting in the corner, umbrella by his side. He stood up and walked over to the bed.  
‘’William Scot Sherlock Holmes, what the bloody hell were you thinking! Taking so much, too much, and just giving up? How dare you waste yourself.’’  
‘’Pleasure to see you too, John, and for the record, I did leave a note didn’t I? Isn’t that what people do, leave a note? And this time it wasn’t even a suicide note. And as you can see I am perfectly fine. Now, when can I-.’’  
‘’Shut up! Just shut up!’’ John’s voice was filled with anger and grief, ‘’I don’t care if you were or weren’t actively trying to kill yourself, you almost did it, and that is what matters! I almost lost you again, I can’t do that, Sherlock, you can’t do that, not again. Even if you weren’t actively trying, you weren’t trying to stop it either, and I can’t deal with that!’’  
‘’Oh don’t be dramatic, it wasn’t like I was killing you. My life is my own, and I will do with it as I please and-‘’  
‘’You see, that’s where you’re wrong. Your life is not your own, so keep your hands of it. Once it’s over, it’s not you who’ll miss it. Your own death is something that happens to everybody else. So no, Sherlock, your life is not your own, and from now on you are going to do better. You owe me that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Be sure to leave kudos if you did, it really makes my day. Please be safe, you can always message me on tumblr on WeShallBeDamned I eill always listen, even if you think your problems are insignificant. I am here. And as the summary states: your life is not your own, so don't you dare take it.


End file.
